1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-volatile semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Resistive RAM (ReRAM) receives attention as a technology for realizing higher integration of a non-volatile semiconductor storage device.
The memory cell of the ReRAM uses a variable resistance film and can be formed into a cross-point type in which the memory cell is placed on the intersection of the selected lines. This causes the cell array to be a three-dimensional structure and thus can readily increase the ReRAM in capacity.
In order to implement the larger capacity, it is efficient as well as other memory systems to refine the cell array. However, the refinement of the cell array increases the electric/thermal interference among the selected lines or among the memory cells. Especially, when a variable resistance film of which resistance varies depending on the state of the filament in the medium is used for the memory cell, the increase in the electric/thermal interference generated between the filaments of the adjacent memory cells causes a malfunction.